The Fight
by SuperSayinMajinSheBuu
Summary: Sir Lancelot and King Arthur clash swords with devastating results for Sir Lancelot. Will he make it though this ordeal?


**Author note: This was my first story I created for my Creative Writing class. I was testing the waters to see if she would allow me to turn in FanFiction. She did. This is supposed to be a Sonic and the Black Knight FanFiction, which I'm not sure is clear. Sonic, or King Arthur, DOES use a different dialect than he's supposed to because the writing theme of the assignment was dialect. I felt it was at least worth putting online. The line that was required for me to use was ****_"I just wanted to spray perfume in her mouth…"_ as per the assignment. This is the result of being told to use that line. :T**

 **Cast:**

 **Sonic: King Arthur**

 **Shadow: Sir Lancelot**

 **Amy: Lady Nimue**

 **Maria: Lady Elaine**

 **Theo and Thea: Themselves as the children of Lancelot and Elaine.**

* * *

 **The Fight**

 _Clang!_ The resounding sound of metal rang through the air as Sir Lancelot and King Arthur clashed swords, Sir Lancelot on the defensive. Sir Lancelot jumped back for distance as he spoke to his attacker. "My King, why do you wish to quarrel with me?! I have done nothing to provoke you, nor have I broken any laws! You fight senselessly without reason!" He yelled as King Arthur readied his sword for yet another strike. Sir Lancelot examined his King. King Arthur, donned head to toe in gold armor and a red cape, wielded his trusty Excalibur. Yet, he was not the man that Sir Lancelot had grown to know quite well. His lime green eyes were hazy and glowed under a strong spell of mind control, cast by the great wizard Merlin's granddaughter and wicked witch, Merlina.

Sir Lancelot wore his silver armor and wielded Arondight in his right hand. He shook his head and lifted the visor of his helmet, signaling his lack of intention to continue the battle. "King Arthur! Calm yourself! I do not wish to bring harm-"

The Knight's sentence was cut short by a sudden, sharp pain in his abdomen. King Arthur had rushed at him with an incredible, blurred speed and ran his blade through Sir Lancelot's stomach. Lancelot gave a small squeak of pain as his body registered what had just occurred. As King Arthur swiftly pulled Excalibur from the fresh wound it had made, an arc of blood followed the tip of the blade and splattered onto the lush, green forest floor. King Arthur then sheathed his sword as if nothing had happened.

Sir Lancelot leaned heavily on Arondight, the tip digging into the ground. King Arthur blinked repeatedly as he looked at his blurry surroundings, back to his former self, the spell having been broken once the final strike had landed on the target. As his vision cleared, he spotted Sir Lancelot. The King rushed to his side and helped him sit against a tree, blood pooling beneath them. "Sir Lancelot! Wha-what has happened to you?!" King Arthur asked in a panic, tears threatening to fall from his line green eyes.

Sir Lancelot managed a smile and chuckled, despite his immense pain. "What? You mean to tell me… Y-you did not see it? A-a bandit jumped from the woods an… Threatened your life. Naturally, I m-must defend my K-King…" Sir Lancelot spoke softly and punched King Arthur in the arm weakly, causing tears to cascade down the King's cheeks.

"You are a terrible liar…" Arthur's voice responded shakily.

"It's only to be expected as such… I have no practice in the field…" Lancelot managed through pained breathing.

"You fool! I am going to get you medical assistance, my dear friend! Do NOT give in now! You have to be the stubbornest Knight I know of to live up to that! Furthermore, if that is not motivation enough, Lady Elaine would be VERY cross with us if you were to give up now!" King Arthur warned him sternly as he picked Sir Lancelot up and whistled for his horse, Llamrai. A white stallion galloped to his side and Arthur quickly mounted his horse. His loyal Knight sitting between him and the neck of the Llamrai so he could keep him stable, keeping his hand on his wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding and to apply proper pressure. King Arthur flicked the reins and with a command, the stallion headed swiftly to the castle.

At the entrance of the castle, King Arthur was greeted by soldiers who attempted to take Sir Lancelot, which King Arthur to this greeting with a glare. "If you truly wish to assist me, then keep my path clear!" His horse reared and galloped into the castle grounds.

Llamrai burst through the throne room doors and continued a mad dash for the infirmary. He drifted in to halls and as each hoof hit the reflective, white marble floor tiles, small chips of the marble flew into the air behind them. King Arthur looked back for a moment and held Sir Lancelot tighter as he saw the trail of blood freckle upon the white marble with crimson drops. "Make haste, Llamrai! We haven't much time!" His horse whinnied in response and suddenly crashed through the infirmary doors where he was greeted by startled nurses, who quickly took Sir Lancelot into their immediate care.

Shortly after Sir Lancelot had been taken from King Arthur, a horsemaid guided Llamrai back to the castle stables. Many lonely hours then passed as Arthur sat and waited for news, critically thinking about the story Lancelot had told him.

As the doctor stepped in, she wore a warm smile. "My King, I bear pleasing news!" Arthur immediately stood and walked to her.

"Speak. What news do you bring?" King Arthur spoke impatiently, however, his eyes were full of hope.

"Sir Lancelot shall make a full recovery. He is weak, and had he gotten here any later, he would have bled out. He does heal much faster than most, so there's no cause for concern at the present time." She watched relief was over the King. "If I may be so bold to inquire, how did this happen?" She spoke happily and softly. The doctor sat in a seat and patted the spot next to her so King Arthur would sit. With a slight hesitation, he sat, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm not quite sure what happened… Sir Lancelot spoke of a bandit who attacked us… Yet, Excalibur was drenched in a crimson coat of his blood. I remember nothing; every event is a blur in my mind that melds into darkness and confusion… IF he were actually lying to me, then he must be desperate to protect me from the truth." He looked grimly at the doctor. "I fear I am truly the cause of his injuries… If Excalibur was dripping with his blood, then that alone is proof enough. However, I remember nothing, and Lancelot claims it was a bandit… I know not what the truth is…" King Arthur spoke distantly as he held his face in his hands, causing his voice to lightly muffle as he explained his predicament.

"I see. Well, try not to torture yourself. If he did indeed lie to you then that could only mean that he truly did not wish for you to blame yourself and was trying to prevent your emotions to be consumed with guilt." Her words came soft and kind as she stood then left the room with a smile. Silence immediately filled the room as soon as she was gone.

King Arthur jumped as Lady Elaine's voice suddenly echoed throughout the almost empty room. "I apologize for eavesdropping, but if what you say is true, My King, may we speak to him? I bear the healing waters of Nimue." Lady Elaine stepped into the room as with two twin toddlers who clung shyly to her royal blue, velvet dress. King Arthur's attention was drawn to the female twin. King Arthur walked to the child and he knelt down.

"Thea, what's wrong? You seem troubled…" King Arthur petted her head and gave her head and gave her a gentle smile. Thea had tearstains down her cheeks and was pouting.

"Uncle Arthur, Theo is mean!" She hugged King Arthur and cried into his shoulder. Arthur looked to the male twin who hid behind Lady Elaine more.

"I just wanted to spray perfume in her mouth…" The small toddler spoke in a hesitant, hushed voice. Elaine smiled and stepped towards Sir Lancelot's room.

"Go on, Lady Elaine, I can handle these two. He needs you just as much as you need him."

"Thank you, My King." Lady Elaine stepped into Sir Lancelot's room, which caused a tired smile to spread across his lips as he saw her. Lancelot sat up some, which caused pain to shoot through his body.

"Milady… I was not expecting this honor. I-" Lancelot spoke weakly, however Lady Elaine cut him off with slightly raised hand, signaling him to stop speaking.

"Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Lake… Nimue, Lady of the Lake, has given me healing water to give to you." She rested her hand on his cheek. "My Kight… You worried me. Our children know not of your condition yet." Lady Elaine kissed his cheek softly and handed him the small pouch of water. "Drink. You should not be made to suffer when you did not deserve this wound."

Sir Lancelot did as he was told and drank the water slowly, his wound healing within seconds. He stood and stretched. "Thank you, My Lady. Perhaps I shall speak to King Arthur and let him know that I am okay." Lancelot spoke happily as he removed his bandages.

He walked into the room and chuckled as he saw the toddlers asleep, leaning on King Arthur, who smiled as he saw Sir Lancelot in perfect condition. He carefully stood so as not to wake the children, and walked to Sir Lancelot. He hugged his friend tight. "I feared the worst when I had brought you here. I am pleased to see that Nimue's water worked."

Sir Lancelot nodded and hugged him back. He pulled away from the hug and put an arm around his wife. "King Athur, I feel I should thank you for saving my life." King Arthur laughed lightly in response. "Your Highness? Did I say something that amused you?" Sir Lancelot spoke in a clearly confused manner.

King Arthur shook his head. "You have saved my life more times than I can count. You are my most loyal Knight of the Round Table. I do not want your thanks; all I wish for is your loyalty." King Arthur and Sir Lancelot smiled and gave a quick hug.


End file.
